A Fool’s Dance
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: Set during Jupiter Jazz Part 2. Written as a favor for a friend. Just a conversation between Gren and Faye.


**This story is dedicated to Jessica. ** ^_~ 

**Title:** A Fool's Dance 

_Set just before Gren left the apartment building, leaving Faye handcuffed to the bed._

Faye sat, her gun still clasped loosely in her hands. After Gren's explanation, the room had fallen silent. "Vicious betrayed you," she observed quietly. 

"He did," Gren replied. "He made me into this... abomination. I will not forgive him for it." Sad indigo eyes were directed toward Faye as he said, "I know now that Vicious cannot befriend anyone. His lies and betrayal made me into what I am today; a freak." 

Faye stared at him, her eyes wide. "Is there more to it?" 

The man sighed silently to himself. "On Titan, I had thought that Vicious and I could be... More than comrades. Fanciful thoughts; I knew they would not come true." He paused. "After I was sent to prison and realized that it was all because of Vicious... I went crazy. I guess it was also the heat of betrayal that spurred my want for revenge. When I became what you see now, I spurned only hate for Vicious in my soul. How could I feel anything else when he subjected me to such torture -- ridicule? I had no choice but to live on Callisto, where there would be no threat of being seen as a 'freak' by the numerous women who are taken in by my looks." 

"You're going to kill Vicious," Faye said. "But why wait so long?" 

Gren paused. "Because the final blow was finding out that there was a solar transmitter inside the music box he gave me on Titan. Do you know what it's like to lose everything that is familiar to you? It took me years to grow used to what I am now. I even considered finding a doctor to ... finish the job, but I couldn't bring myself to have enough courage to do such a thing. Let go of all of my masculinity just because of Vicious' betrayal? I wasn't ready for that." 

Faye stared at him, the gun finally dropping from limp fingers to land on the floor near her feet. "My full name is Grencia Mars Elijah Guo Eckener." Faye's eyes widened. "Weird name, hmm? I guess you could say my mother was a bit eccentric. Family; that's something I haven't seen in a long time. After I was forced to take the drug that made me into this, I've kept away from them. Better that they think I died in the war than to know the truth -- that I'm now a freak." 

"Your family thinks you're dead? I don't have any family left... But if I did, I would not want them to suffer. How can you know that they would shun you for something that you can't help?" 

Gren grimaced. "My mother -- she was an old-fashioned sort. If I showed up there like this, she would have a heart attack. I've kept in contact with an old friend, finding out information about my family; making sure they're all right. My friend thinks he is only helping out a helpless female who is infatuated with the older man." Gren laughed without mirth. "If their situation gets bad, I will find a way to help them anonymously. But as it is -- they cannot know that I am alive. It would kill my mother to know that her son has been turned into this." 

Faye shook her head. "And so you're going to battle Vicious? But you'll die!" 

"Death does not scare me." 

The statement was delivered in a cold voice, like that of a serpent about to strike; a calm dispassionate man. 

"You're lying," Faye retorted icily. "You fear death; everyone does." 

"Vicious doesn't," Gren said softly. "He will look death in the eye and laugh. It is his way." 

Faye looked at him in silent understanding. "Why do you wish to die? Because you are different? It is all thanks to Vicious that this has happened. Will you take him with you in death?" 

"I will. If he does not die, then the last years of my life have been in vain." The woman stared at him. Gren had given up on life; he saw no point in it any longer. 

"And so you will die -- whether or not Vicious joins you?" 

Getting to his feet, Gren said, "Whether he dies today or not is irrelevant. As for myself -- I cannot go on in this body any longer. Faye, I wish you a good life." 

"No!" the woman cried, grabbing up her gun and jumping to her feet. "I can't let you do this; it's insane!" Pointing the gun at him steadily, Faye said, "You're not going to let Vicious kill you." 

Sighing to himself, Gren moved quickly, grabbing the gun from Faye after she got off a few rounds, mostly from surprise of his movements. Twisting Faye's arm behind her, Gren muttered, "I have made my choice, Faye. However, since I can't have you following me or trying to stop this..." 

Faye glared at him as he wrestled her into the other room, throwing her down onto the bed and handcuffing her. "This is crazy!" she shouted as Gren left, ignoring her. "Who's going to mourn your death? No one! How can you let yourself be killed like this? GREN!" 

Finally, her throat hoarse from her screams and eyes red from crying, Faye drifted off into a restless sleep. 

* * *

Please review; but no flames. 


End file.
